Savior
by The Meaning Of Haste
Summary: COMPLETE.When she sure that she was being followed she slid down the wall and sat on the floor.she buried her face into her hands and let tears fall freely" When Draco attacks Mione Remus helps her to get over it.RLHG
1. Savior

Savior 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… darn… wish I did… but they all belong to J.K. Rowling

Eeee

Hermione Granger was one of, if not the, brightest minds at Hogwarts. She was taking five N.E.W.T. level classes, including Potions. There was a total of ten people in seventh year taking the class and only three of them Gryffindor. Hermione and her friends Harry and Ron were in the class mostly Ravenclaws and a very smug Draco Malfoy. In fact that was exactly where Hermione was coming from. Harry and Ron had gone on to dinner while Hermione cleaned up her cauldron. Now trudging up the hallway, Hermione was very tired after staying up late to finish homework every night that week and a long day of double potions. She was to tired to notice heavy footsteps behind her and couldn't see anything beside her since her long, bushy brown hair was hanging in her face.

When a hand grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her to stop she turned and gave a gasp of surprise at who she saw. There, gripping her shoulder tightly was a smirking Draco Malfoy. "Well, well mudblood. What are you doing in the halls with out Potty and Weasel? " He asked smirking at the annoyance showing clearly on her face.

"What do you want Malfoy? Last time I checked you didn't dare touch mudbloods," Hermione growled back as she tried to twist out of his grip.

At her feeble attempts to get away Malfoy pushed her roughly against the wall, pinning her down. "Ouch Granger. That one stung," Draco laughed cruelly.

"Let me go you prat!" Hermione said trying to get away. Malfoy though was much bigger than her and only tightened his grip on her shoulders, making pain sear through them and down her arms.

"You should learn to respect those better than you mudblood. I think I can quickly change that though," he growled into her ear. He then moved quickly in and kissed her roughly.

Panicking Hermione did the only thing that she could think of, and bit down hard on his bottom lip making it bleed lightly. It worked and Malfoy pulled away, very mad. He let the pressure off her shoulders for a few seconds only to slam her harder into the wall. Her head snapped back and she felt dizzy. Taking advantage of her dizziness he leaned forward again and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Tasting his blood brought her around and she reeled under him trying to some how make this madness stop. When he pulled away she thought he was finally done torturing her.

But instead of him letting her go he moved down and began to bite at her neck. "Stop it!" Hermione yelled as he bit down hard at the nape of her neck and drew blood.

Malfoy ignored her for a minute and continued his bites but then he brought his head up and smirked at her, their blood mixed on his lips. "Not enjoying this Granger?" He asked maliciously. "Sorry to hear that. I do believe that you now know how it feels to be the underdog." And with this he moved his hands down one at a time to hold her by waist, keeping just as much pressure on her if not more. He then kissed her roughly again, this time she could taste her blood along with his.

As he groped her roughly tears began to fall down her face. Suddenly and idea dawned on her. Play along as if she was enjoying it and throw him off, then when he's distracted get away. At this she began to moan as convincing as she could. When he heard her he looked up surprised and then went back to work, though she could feel the pressure on her loosened. When he moved back up to kiss her she grimaced inwardly but returned his kiss. As he felt her respond he moved a hand and put it on the wall to support himself. As soon as his hand touched the wall Hermione sprang into action and brought her knee up swiftly. As he stumbled back she took the opportunity and ran up the hall way as fast as she could.

When she was about three halls up and there was no sign that she was being followed she stopped and slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Drawing in her knees she buried her face into her hands and let tears fall freely. Sobs raked her body as she sat shivering.

eeeee

That night Remus Lupin was walking down to the dungeons while all the students were at dinner, marveling at how good it felt to be back at Hogwarts with Sirius. During the war last year Sirius' home, and Order of the Phoenix's headquarters had been burned down by a remaining Death Eater, leaving Sirius and Remus (who had been living there, as no one wanted to rent a flat to a werewolf) homeless. Dumbledore had been kind enough to invite them to live at Hogwarts and had even given Remus a job teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again.

He was heading down to see the Potions Master, Severus Snape, to pick up some wolfbane for the next night's transformation. As he turned the corner to walk down one of the last hallways he saw a small figure huddled against the wall, shaking. He recognized the bushy brown hair as Hermione Granger, who he had gotten to know rather well through the summers spent at Headquarters and during the war.

He walked quickly over to where she sat shaking on the ground. He knelt down beside her, reaching out and rubbing her back soothingly. Slowly her shaking stopped and the so did the sound of her sobs. She looked up at him, most likely thinking he was Harry or Ron. When she saw her DADA professor she squeaked quietly and her eyes grew wide. "Hermione, are you alright?" He asked sincerely. She nodded slowly but he was unconvinced.

Out of habit she reached back and tucked her hair behind her ears, revealing the red bite marks and the one that bled steadily. Remus noticed them right away along with the blood on her lips and cheek from Malfoy's bloody lip. Remus gave a small gasp of surprise and she quickly knew what he saw. She winced as he asked what happened. "Malfoy," she muttered quietly, staring intently at a spot on her robes.

Remus was fuming inside. 'How dare he do this! The bloody idiot will pay for this! I'll make sure of that. First I should make sure Hermione's alright, then I'm going straight to Sirius and we can decide together what to do to that sniveling, stuck up bafoon,' he thought furiously. His face was set into a scowl when Hermione glanced up at him. "Hermione tell me exactly what happened," he said gently, turning her face with his hand to look at him.

Hermione told the whole story to him, not able to meet his eyes through any of it. "He just attacked me. He didn't even tell me why. Now look at me, what will people think? And knowing Snape he'll get away with it to! He just made me feel so used, so… dirty," she finished, tears poring silently down her cheeks.

"Hermione, I know that you dislike and distrust Professor Snape but I can assure you that Malfoy will not get away with this. Professor Snape can be fair at times, no matter what people think. Besides, even he's not stupid enough to ignore Sirius and I together, in his face," Remus assured gently. He reached out and pulled Hermione's now silently shaking body against him and waited for her to stop crying.

When she did stop she sniffled, "Sorry, your shirts all wet now."

"That's not a problem Hermione."

Hermione felt safe in the arms of a man that would help and take care of her. She relaxed against his chest and closed her now stinging eyes. She quickly opened them again, each time they closed she saw Malfoy attacking and molesting her. Feeling her body stiffen against him Remus rubbed her shoulders that ached from being pushed roughly against the stone wall multiple times.

"Relax Hermione. It's all over now, just relax," Remus said soothingly as he massaged the tension from her shoulders. He felt her melt as the pain left and moved down to her back. When he was satisfied that her back would not bother her anymore from tension he whispered softly to the half asleep girl in his arms," Hermione I think you need some food and then bed. Maybe even to go to Madame Pomfrey."

"No I'm fine, I'll just go to bed," she insisted. When she tried to stand she found that her legs were not working properly and wouldn't support her on their own.

Remus draped her arm over his shoulder. "Lean on me Hermione, I'll escort you back to your dorm," he said as they headed slowly to the Gryffindor common room.

The journey up took a long time and Remus literally carried her up the multiple staircases, despite her protests. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady it was after ten o'clock, they had taken over an hour to work their way up.

Letting her arm fall from its comfortable position of around Remus' shoulders, Remus gave her a questioning look. "You can't come in sir. Only students are usually allowed in. Except for McGonnagall and any teacher that comes in with her." Remus gave a nod but did not move his arm from her waist. "Thank you very much sir. I'm scared to think who would have found me and when if you hadn't managed to come. You've been kinder than necessary to me," Hermione said gratefully, looking up slightly at the taller man.

"Hermione you have no need to thank me, for I would do anything for you, Harry, and Ron. I am very sorry that Malfoy did this to you, and you can rest easy tonight and know that he will not get away with it. You have my class and double potions only tomorrow, am I correct?" Hermione nodded silently. "Good, you are not going to be required to attend your classes, you need to get as much rest as you can. I excuse you from my class, and I'm sure Severus will as well when he finds out about this incident. You willmost likely be required to give a testimony of what happened, but I will make sure it happens late in the afternoon."

"Thank you very much sir," Hermione said gratefully. "If the situation were any different and I did not have potions again with Malfoy than I would protest at staying in bed." This made them both chuckle lightly.

As Hermione's gaze locked onto Remus', their faces only a few inches away, she gave a gulp. 'This is nothing like with Malfoy, Remus would never cause me any harm," she thought and pushed away the small piece of fear that had come up inside her. Their faces moved closer together until they were barely an inch away.

Hermione felt her heart flutter as his lips brushed softly against hers in a light kiss. He seemed to realize what he had just done and pulled away a little only to be stopped by Hermione's hand that was on the back of his head. She pulled him back into the kiss and gave an involuntary sigh when his soft lips met hers. The kiss started out slow and innocent but soon heated up. Remus tightened his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him and she ran her hand through his soft, slightly graying, light-brown hair. As the kiss became heated it filled with more longing and desire. It made Hermione's heart flutter and Remus' stomach do summersaults. When the Fat Lady gave a small cough the two broke apart and immediately turned red in embarrassment.

"Are you going to give me the password or stand there snogging all night?" The Fat Lady asked, rather annoyed.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled, quite red in the face. "Amour viens aider," she muttered and the portrait swung open. Hermione glanced back at Remus who stood watching her intently. She walked over to him to say good night but he just held out a hand.

"I'm sorry Hermione for kissing you, it was wrong of me and I apologize. I am to old for you, and your teacher," he apologized.

Surprisingly a rather angry look came onto Hermione's face. "Excuse me Remus, but I do believe it was I that kissed you. Besides, I could care less about your age," she retorted and kissed him gently to prove her point. "L'amore non conosce boundries," she said softly.

Remus studied her for a second and whispered softly in her ear. "E l'età è materia" He then kissed her softly, yet with passion and then turned away. "Goodnight Hermione, go get good rest."

"Goodnight Remus," Hermione said and then stumbled into the common room follwed by Remus' amber eyes.

Eeeee

Amour Viens Aider - French meaning: 'O Love, They help' (twas my solo for band!)

L'amore non conosce boundries – Italian meaning 'love knows no boundries

E l'età è materia – Italian meaning ' and age is no matter'

A/N: Yeah I used and online translator for the Italian stuff but it should work. Thanks for reading this please please please review! I'm most likely going to put up an epilouge/ sequel type thing about what Sirius and Remus actually do to Snape and Malfoy.. it depends on the amount of reviews I get on this . If no one reviews that I wont if I get at least 5 than a sequel it is. Also I will have to figure out exactly WHAT they will do…. Hmm ides would be good for reviews to… well thanks for reading my babbling! I hope you liked it! Much love

The Meaning of Haste


	2. Revenge is Sweet sequel

Revenge Is Sweet 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the brilliant plot idea came from: Remusgrl01

XXXX

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" Remus yelled slamming the door to their chambers roughly behind him. He walked briskly over to Sirius' bed and glared at him.

"What the hell?" Sirius asked groggily rubbing his eyes. He recognized Remus' voice. "'Sup Remmy?" Sirius asked in a whine. He looked up at the fuming man above him and suddenly came to his senses. "What's wrong? Is it Harry? Did something happen?" He questioned quickly.

"Calm down Sirius, Harry is fine. Get up and get some clothes on, I'll go make coffee and I'll let you know what's wrong then," Remus said getting his temper under control.

In record time Sirius was up, out of bed, and sitting at the small wooden table in his robes. "Why did you feel the need to come into our room at midnight a scream at me to get up? There's something wrong, and it's ripping you apart. I can tell." Sirius said, ignoring the coffee that was in front of him and stared at Remus, his eyes showing the concern he felt for his friend.

Remus sighed and took a swig of coffee. "Earlier tonight I was walking down to the dungeons to get my potion from Snape. On the way down there I found Hermione crying on the ground. So I stopped to help her and she told me what happened. Draco Malfoy harassed her Sirius! He damn tried to rape her! And he would have, but she figured out how to get away before he tortured her too much! We have to do something about it. Snape wont even know unless we tell him and then we'll have to force him to take any action," Remus said frustrated.

Sirius exploded. "HE DID WHAT! Where's my wand? There it is. Come on Remus we're going down to visit that greasy git!" Sirius stuffed his wand into his robes and strolled quickly out of their chambers and down to visit a soon to be very sorry Slytherin, with Remus right beside him.

XXXX

Hermione stumbled into the common room to find it dimly lit and abandoned. She limped over to her favorite armchair by the dying fire and collapsed. The night's events flooded back, making her emotions spin out of any control. As she began to cry again someone stepped out of the shadows and rubbed her back soothingly. Hermione looked up gratefully at met bright green eyes surrounded by freckles. "What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked cautiously but earnest. Hermione looked down and blushed a little but spilled out the whole story. Except for the parts that had romance, they seemed to slip her mind and be less important. When she finished Ginny stared wide-eyed at Hermione. "Merlin, you've had a rough night!" Ginny said and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Thanks Gin, it felt good to get that all out," said Hermione thankfully. It felt like a large chunk of the weight she felt had been lifted off her shoulders.

Ginny looked at her mate for a moment before asking, "Hermione, what happened with Lupin that you're not telling me about?"

Hermione sighed. She should have known that Ginny would see how she felt for Remus. "Nothing much," she sated receiving a 'I-know-you're-lying-so-tell-me-the-truth-before-I-make-you' look. "Okay, okay. Well when he found me, I already told you this so don't bother telling me, I was bawling and he hugged me and I leaned on him. Then he felt how sore and tense I was from Malfoy and he rubbed me shoulders. I'm telling you that was the best massage I've ever had. He was so comforting, then he helped me get up here. But then out in the hall way…" Hermione blushed a little, but continued, "well he told me I don't have to go to classes tomorrow since I just have him and potions, and I thanked him for helping me. Then well, we kissed until the Fat Lady asked us if we were just gonna stand there all night or not. Oh shut up Ginny!"

By now Ginny was laughing happily at Hermione. "I'm sorry," she breathed, and calmed down. "Okay, that's really great Mione. I'm happy for you. But I think that we have all of tomorrow to be happy together. I don't have classes on Fridays, since my Animagus class counts for double credits and we only have Apparation classes every other week. So I can keep you company tomorrow. But now, bed!" Ginny said and helped Hermione up the stairs and into her room.

XXXX

As Sirius and Remus reached the outside of the Potions Masters chambers Remus stopped his mate. "Don't act to rash okay Padfoot? Let me do the talking, at least in the beginning. Don't worry I wont stop you from hexing him if he says anything to bad or refuses to punish Malfoy. Actually I might beat you to it," Remus said thoughtfully. Turning back to the door he pounded heavily. They waiting a minute and received no response so Remus whipped out his wand.

The door clicked open and Remus put his wand away. Stepping into the doorway of Snape's study he could see a dark door that must lead to his bedroom. Instead of going over there he called out, "Severus Snape! Wake up!" They heard slight sounds of movement and waited patiently. When a fuming Severus came out of his rooms Sirius tried to step forward but was blocked by Remus' arm.

"What the hell do you two want?" Snape growled.

"Hello to you two. Might I complement you on your attire," Sirius said with a smirk.

Severus was wearing one of his famous black robes open over a pair of non-other than black pants, leaving a very pale chest exposed. He glared at Sirius, who was trying hard to choke back his laughs. "I normally don't dress for late night visitors Black. Now what do you want before I curse you out of here?"

"We have some very urgent matters to discuss about one of your precious slytherins," Remus said stepping all the way into the study and closing the door behind him and Sirius in a 'we're-staying-so-you-have-no-choice-but-to-listen-to-us' manner. "It seems that Malfoy tried to rape Herm- Miss Granger this evening."

Snape looked at the two of them, trying not to show the shock he felt. When he didn't say anything Sirius stepped in. "You must not have heard right Snivvy. Let me speak slower for you. Malfoy, you know that blonde little git, attacked Hermione, you know that brown haired genius that you dislike because she's smarter than you are."

The Potions Master glared at them with a smirk on his face, "I do not see how it his any of my concern what Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger decide to during their free time."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something back but Remus stepped in front. "Let me Padfoot." Sirius looked at his friend but shrugged. Remus whirled to glare at Snape and felt all his anger take control and the normally well-controlled wolf, run free. "YOU ARE NOT TRYING TO SAY THAT YOU WILL ALLOW MALFOY TO GET AWAY WITH THIS! I WILL NOT LET YOU NOR WILL SIRIUS! YOU WILL PUNISH HIM ROUGHLY AND IF NOT I WILL ATTEND TO THE BOTH OF YOU!" Remus roared! Severus and Sirius both stepped away from him. Sirius watched in an odd sort of pride. In the school days, no matter what Snape did Remus was always calm and nice to him and now seeing him yell and seeing the power that Sirius new so well rise up made him happy. Snape however was watching in terror. He had never seen any kind of magic like this, and it was terrifying to see the usually calm werewolf this angry. The unique werewolf magic and rage in him seemed to combine and suck out all the light in the room and a blue-glow surrounded Remus. It gave him the illusion of a large pair of dark wings protruding from his back. "MALFOY WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THE MINIMUM OF A MONTH! HE IS ALSO NEVER TO COME NEAR HERMIONE AGAIN OR TO TALK TO HER! ARE WE CLEAR ON THAT? OUF OF CLASS I DO NOT WANT TO SEE HIM WITHIN THREE FEET OF HERMIONE! AND IN CLASS I DO NOT WANT HIM SITTING OR STANDING NEAR HER! WHAT HE DID WAS UNACCEPTABLE AND HE WILL PAY! ARE WE PERFECTLY CLEAR ON THIS? YOU WILL PUNISH HIM SEVERUS AND NOW YOU KNOW HOW!" Remus finished. The light returned and then the blue-glow left him feeling dizzy.

Sirius rushed over to his mate and clasped his shoulder until he smiled and said he was fine. "That was bloody brilliant! Your magic was much more impressive when it wasn't being used on me though," Sirius said with a grin. He remembered the time when he had to tell Remus about the prank they played on Snape. Remus had exploded at him and the same magic had taken place. "I think toilet duty should be wonderful Snape and oh yes I think I shall take a hundred-fifty points away from Slytherin," Sirius said with a smirk, turning his attention to the frightened Potions Master.

Snape recovered from his fright, at least on the outside. "Thank you Black. I'll make sure to let him know. In a few hours it will be morning and I have missed out on a few hours of sleep because of his antics so don't think that I'll be to soft on him," Snape grumbled. "Now leave me to my sleep."

Sirius and Remus walked out of his chambers and up through the hallways back up to their own rooms. When they arrived, Sirius collapsed back into his bed but Remus found he couldn't sleep and began pacing. Sirius watched him walk back and forth and propped his head up on his elbow. "What's wrong now Moony?" Sirius asked, his eyes following Remus traveling across the room.

Remus sighed and stopped to look at Sirius. "Hermione. I'm worried about her."

"You fancy her don't you. Yes you do, I can tell. You're pacing just because of her, and you rarely pace. So does she know?"

Remus glared at his friend. Sirius was to good when it came to guessing what was wrong with him. "Yeah I think so."

Sirius cocked his head. "You think?"

"Fine I know she does. Happy now?"

"Almost. To be truly happy then I need you to stop pacing, shut up, turn the bloody lights off, and go to bed so I can sleep. Then yes I'll be happy."

Remus laughed and quickly got ready for bed.

XXXX

The next morning Hermione slept very late. Her friends had been told by Ginny not to wake her. When she finally woke breakfast was long over. When she walked down stairs into the Common Room she found Ginny sitting by the fire, working on homework with a plate of biscuits in front of her. "Good morning sunshine," she said, looking up from her essay. "I brought you up some food." She waved at the plate in front of her and Hermione's stomach grumbled loudly. "Looks like you need some to."

Hermione walked over and sat on the couch. Picking up a biscuit and munching happily she go tout her homework and worked with Ginny. They finished their essays just before the bell rang for lunch. "Do you want to go down or do you want me to bring some food up?" Ginny asked. Hermione thought for a moment but decided getting out and stretching would be a good change. As they headed down to the Great Hall they had to move slow since Hermione still had to limp slightly. When they entered the hall Hermione used all her strength to hold her head high with a straight gaze and walk with out a limp past the Slytherin table. She collapsed down in between Harry and Ron and sighed as the pain in her leg left.

"Mione you okay? You weren't in class today?" Ron and Harry asked in unison, their voices laced with concern.

Hermione gave a small laugh. "Yeah guys, I'm okay. I've got something important to tell you though. Just not here." They gave nods of understanding and went back to eating. Hermione glanced up at the head table and saw Remus and Sirius looking very ragged. Remus caught her gaze and mouthed 'are you okay?' Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I'll meet you later," he mouthed at her. She smiled and went back to her food. Her friends caught her smile. Ron and Harry gave each other weird looks and shrugged as if to say 'girls!' but Ginny was smart enough to glance up at the head table and see Remus watching Hermione eat. She chuckled quietly and decided to mention it later.

XXXX

Lunch passed quickly and Harry and Ron found themselves rushing to classes. Hermione and Ginny walked slowly up to the Gryffindor common room. Before they could make it out of the Great Hall they found their paths blocked by a disgruntled Malfoy. "Bugger off Malfoy," Ginny growled, which was very out of character for her. Hermione starred down at her feet hoping he would just leave.

"Now, now Weasley. Where are your manners?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.

"G-go away," Hermione stuttered.

"Aww, is the poor mudblood scared of big mean Draco?" Malfoy taunted receiving laughs form his ever present fan club.

"Bloody leave me alone Malfoy," Hermione said with her usual vigor.

"No that's okay mudblood. I do enjoy taunting you," he replied haughtily.

"Leave me alone, or I might just have to let you enjoy the feeling of flying again," Hermione said, whipping out her wand and pointing it confidently at his chest.

At this moment Professor Snape walked grumpily into the Great Hall. After grading late into the night, and then being woken up by Remus and Black he was forced to go discipline Malfoy resulting in three hours of sleep. What was more he had had Gryffindor and Slytherin advanced potions, which was abnormally frustrating even with the absence of a certain know-it-all. He was feeling very annoyed and was ready to take it out on any student he saw. Seeing Hermione leaning on Ginny for support and being taunted by Draco then, Hermione standing tall and muttering something he couldn't hear that resulted her wand to whip out and point it steadily at Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy what are you doing?" Snape yelled walking quickly towards them. "50 points off for doing exactly the opposite of what I told you! And you Miss. Granger, 10 points off for threatening Mr. Malfoy," Snape barked. The two turned to face him and nodded. "Now come with me Malfoy," he said grabbing Malfoy by the back of his robes and shoving him up the corridor. His lackeys watched them leave and walked out to the green houses. Hermione leant back onto Ginny's shoulder as they listened to Snape berating Malfoy. "I told you not to go near her anymore! Black would have my head if Lupin didn't get to the both of us first! It's bad enough that you got caught last night, I got no sleep thanks to your careless escapades. I don't care how much fun it was so don't even say it…"

As their voices faded away Hermione's face paled in anger. "Hermione," called a voice.

"Who now?" Hermione groaned turning around. She turned to see Remus and Sirius standing outside the doors of the Great Hall. "Remus!" She said happily not noticing her slip. Sirius and Ginny both smirked at the two's obvious joy at seeing each other. Remus walked as fast as he could across the hall with out running. 'You're acting like a schoolboy!' A voice hissed in the back of his mind. He pushed it away though when he reached Hermione. Ginny smiled and walked over to greet Sirius.

"Are you okay Hermione?" He asked looking intently into her eyes.

"I'm fine. A little tired and my leg aches a little but I'm fine," she assured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Malfoy gave me a hard time a few minutes ago though," she said then seeing the anger rise up in him she hastily added, "But don't worry, Snape took care of him. Pity he did to, I was going to teach the little--" Hermione was cut off by a kiss from Remus. Hermione drew him into an embrace and melted against him. They were interrupted by applause and cheering from Sirius.

Remus turned to glare daggers at Sirius, who laughed. "Sorry mate but I couldn't help it. Never saw you kiss someone like that at Hogwarts. Thought you needed a little congratulation."

Remus rolled his eyes but laughed at his friend. "Thank you Sirius, but if you don't mind I'd rather not have my previous Hogwarts love life, or lack of one retold to me."

"If you're sure then," Sirius joked back. 'This is how they should be,' Hermione thought. 'Joking and teasing and just generally acting like teenagers.' Sirius had long lost the gaunt look that Azkaban had given him. All that was left of that dreaded stay were the tattoos and memories that refused to leave. His hair was long and sleek and muscle lay between his skin and bones. And with his companion back Remus did not look as tired as he had in their third year and the pair often acted like the pranksters they were.

XXXX

The rest of the year passed by with an amazing speed. When the last week appeared none were surprised. The year had been full of homework, studying and Quidditch. In Hermione's case; laughing at Malfoy, reading, studying, and seeing Remus. Graduation was met with dueling emotions. They were all happy to leave Hogwarts and move on into the world, but were also sad to leave the place that had become a home. Needless to say Hermione was planning on attending a college and keep close contact with her friends.

XXXX

It had been a year since the incident, and wind was gusting blowing dry leaves across the ground. The sky was a sad charcoal gray, and the world was silent. Hermione walked solemnly through a graveyard, the wind blowing at her simple black robes. When she arrived at the tombstone she was looking for she knelt down on the ground in front of it. The tombstone was made of pure marble and was inscribed. _Remus Lupin. Loving Husband, Friend and Werewolf. Born 1960-died 2030. _

She reached out a hand to trace over the words lovingly. Remus had died by the attack of another werewolf. They had both been transformed and met up. Since werewolves are very aggressive they fought through the night, only to result in major injuries in the other man's part and a death in Remus'. His body had transfigured into his human form when death took him, and the other man had located Hermione by the inscription of his name on his wedding band. Now she was visiting in his memory.

"Hello Remus, we miss you down here. I'm still living at the new Grimuald Place we built. Sirius is still here, but we had to convince him hard to stay, if you know what I mean. He's been absolutely miserable and doesn't eat well. He lost most of the fat he gained but with Harry and my help he's being to get some of his spunk back in those dead eyes of his.

"I'm still living alone, there's just no one else out there for me. The others will be here soon to visit but they thought I should come alone first and Sirius will be by later, so I need to hurry. I really just wanted to say that I still love you Remus. I'll never forget the time when you became my savior."

XXXX

The End

XXXX

A/N: I killed Remus! Ack! I killed Remus! Oh I'm going to hell for this for sure! O well, it had to be done. There was no other way that I could think of to end the story with out doing it. I'm sorry I took so long to update but I was having partial writers block and school had been hell on a stick. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and a very special thanks to Remusgrl01 who gave me most of this absolutely brilliant plot idea!


End file.
